dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigazelle's Boss Rush Guide
Boss Rush is a challenge that takes place in the Crystalline Dimension. The heroes face a re-match against most of the bosses in the game, in order of their original appearance. As an added challenge, heroes must sometimes fight multiple instances of the same boss simultaneously. Bosses include: *Two Demon Lords *Three Goblin Mechs *Ancient Dragon *Two Spider Queens *Genie King *Two Krakens Players have 20 minutes to eradicate all bosses (timer is paused between bosses). If playing on Hardcore Mode, players do not respawn between bosses. Hero Choice Any hero geared specifically towards DPS will be effective, however having each of the below components will drastically reduce the difficulty and time it takes to defeat each boss: * At least one player a Barbarian * At least one player a Monk * At least one player that has a Propeller Cat equipped Whichever hero you decide to use, ensure they are equipped with armor that has all resistances upgraded (especially fire). This greatly improves your survivability in battle. Build Phase Having the following components to your build greatly reduces the difficulty of the challenge: *Defenses that heal heroes automatically *Defenses that distract Ogres *A means to prevent Djinn from desummoning defenses *All groups of tangible defenses under separate Tower Buff Beams Placing an Ensnare Aura, Electric Aura, Healing Aura, Strength Drain Aura, Gas Trap, and Inferno Trap all in a stack is very effective in handling all enemies except Ogres and Goblin Copters. Reflection Beams can negate Goblin Copter damage to defenses, and defenses with high HP (Such as a fully extended Physical Beam or Ogre Minion) will help distract Ogres. Having multiple Tower Buff Beams is highly recommended, as tangible defenses are commonly destroyed due to the high damage output of both bosses and Ogres. Keeping multiple Tower Buff Beams in the arena acts as a fail-safe mechanism to keep your auras' and traps' effectiveness in the case a defense is destroyed. Demon Lord Just like Alchemical Laboratory, Tesla Coils are spread throughout the map that can stun both Demon Lords. If soloing, stay within your defenses and attack the Demon Lords while avoiding their flames. If playing as a group, it may be helpful for one of the players to destroy the coils, as commonly the Demon Lords fly high out of reach. Stunning them with the coils brings them down so they can be attacked. The Demon Lord's flames follow heroes; if a hero stays in one place (such as if attacking the Demon Lord with a melee weapon), the flames become increasingly instense the longer the player stands there. Goblin Mech There is really nothing special about tackling this boss. Simply output the highest amount of damage possible. Ancient Dragon This boss can be a huge challenge to many players, due to the timing of firing the War Ballista and the infrequency the dragon flies in front of them. However, correctly timing and coordinating your attacks can vanquish it in as little as 2 swoops (depending on your team's DPS). Prior to the Ancient Dragon arriving, wait next to the south-west ballista, as it is almost always the first one it crosses. A Huntress with Invisibility activated can provide an easy and undisturbed shot at the Dragon. About 2 seconds before the Dragon is centered on the ballista, activate it to hit the Dragon. The Ancient Dragon has several tricks up its sleeve to avoid being hit by ballistas: * When moving clockwise toward the northern ballista, the Dragon will 'fake-out' the player by flying in a small circle just out of the ballista's line of sight. Falling victim to this causes the player to fire the ballista early, which gives the Dragon ample time to fly past this ballista while it is reloading. If you catch the Dragon doing this, firing the ballista about halfway through its 360 will successfully hit it. * When moving clockwise past the south-east ballista, it will pause and fly back and forth in front of the ballista, shooting fireballs from its mouth. Correctly timing the shot while he moves back and forth will successfully hit it. * At random intervals, the Dragon will pause and shoot fireballs at heroes and defenses. Be especially observant when it finishes this, as occasionally it flies in the opposite direction, leaving heroes unprepared to fire the next ballista it flies past. Once the Dragon arrives to a ledge on the map, ensure your team (including any players' familiar) does not immediately attack it. Doing so will bring it down about 10% of its total health before it flies off and must be shot at with the ballista again. Instead, wait for it to take a deep breath, snort smoke twice, and spew fire everywhere: * If a non-DPS familiar is equipped by a hero (such as a Propellar Cat), have them wait just outside the Dragon's biting range. It is much more likely to spew fire if a hero is near the dragon. * If no non-DPS familiars are present, have all players get as close to the Dragon without their familiar being able to target it. Once the Dragon takes that inhale, signal to your team to move in for the attack, giving it everything you've got - Hero Boost, Hawk Stance, all you can do to inflict as much damage in as short a time span as possible. While the Dragon is spewing fire, it will not fly away, giving your team a window of about 10 seconds to freely damage it. As long as your fire resists are upgraded, you will survive the blast of heat from the Dragon. Once he flies away, repair your defenses and repeat this process until the Dragon is killed. Spider Queen As long as your Healing Auras are over Buff Beams, surviving this boss is not terribly difficult. Lure both queens within range of your auras (preferably next to each other) and attack them. If using a Barbarian, the correct timing of Turtle Stance can be beneficial to you and the team. When the queens appear dazed, deactivate Turtle Stance since they will not be attempting to web you. As soon as they get back up, activate it again to prevent chain-webbing. If using a Monk, time your Hero Boost to activate as soon as the queens are dazed. Genie King Because the Genie King consistently hides after taking a certain amount of damage, quickly locating and activating the lamps he hides in is key. A Barbarian's Hawk Stance helps with exceeding the damage threshold the Genie King can take before hiding in another lamp. When within melee range, the Genie's tongue attack can do some significant knockback. Ensure when engaging him that your back is facing the center of the map to prevent being knocked off. Kraken The two most dangerous aspects to the Kraken are: * Huge knockback, sending heroes off the map * Damage output, killing the player Knockback is extremely dangerous when battling the Kraken, as it is very easy to go sailing off the edge. If you wish to avoid dying, it is highly recommended to not jump unless you're a fair distance away from the Kraken. Jumping is sometimes necessary to avoid their projectiles, just ensure you do not jump near them! Barbarians can mitigate knockback by activating Battle Pound mid-air. Using this causes them to immediately stop any momentum and drops them safely to the ground. What starts as a one-way ticket to the void can turn into a 3-second setback, jumping back into battle. Hawk Stance can also be used, however that is best reserved for damaging the Kraken. Rewards Successfully completing this challenge rewards all players with a random combination of weapons, armor, and pets, as well as a challenge-specific weapon. Insane difficulty and above rewards each player with Classic's Eagle Crested Standard, while Hard difficulty and below rewards each player with a Monk Punk Glaive. Category:DLC Category:Challenge Rewards Category:Challenges Category:DLC boss